Change of Heart
by Shinigamii godess
Summary: pg cuz' thers shounen ai only. R/B they are OOC.


All right. Here goes. My first attempt at a ygo fic. It is R/b and perhaps Y/Y if I decide to include them. Yes Bakura will most likely act out of character. When I am in the mood to write fluff I hardly consider how the character is supposed to act so gomen to those of you who actually care. No sugar or caffiene was consumed while writting this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: damn. we all would like to own it....however I doubt I could buy it for 20 cents, neh?  
  
Change of heart  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I sigh. My Yami had just saved me from a bunch of bullies. The first few were easy enough, but one had drawn a gun. If Yami hadn't sent him to the shadow realm, I would have died. I sigh once more as I fail to stop images of his blatant fury directed toward the bullies. Normally he wouldn't get so ticked as to send them to the shadow realm, summon the man eating bug sure, but directly to the shadow realm? Malik had been with me at the time the bullies showed up but he ran fast enough to get away. I didn't want to get home because Bakura was probably very pissed and deciding how to punish me. I walk up to the house with a resigned, defeated air about me. Just as I set my bag on my bed my Yami appears. And does nothing....  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
I am surprised at my anger. Usually when bullies threaten my hikari I do not get angry at them, but at Ryou for being so weak as to attract them. They literally seemed to come in swarms. I smile as I picture them rotting in the shadow realm. I think again of Ryou and confusion once more clouds around me. Before Malik had left, he had determined that they wanted to rape him and Ryou, how do I know? Malik broadcasted it out to a certain small distance. There was something there today besides the anger. I had felt, when the boy had pulled that gun out, the strongest desire to save and protect Ryou. Not just because if he dies then I do, sort of. It seemed to run deeper. Suddenly a shock goes through me as I realize why that had happened. I had felt extreme jealousy at the mere idea of thinking of the boy's intention. I materialize by Ryou who was setting his bag on the floor. I am still deep in thought of trying to figure out how It could of happened.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
Oh dear. He's still not speaking. It was odd to have a tension in the room and Bakura just standing there glaring at the wall like it held the worlds greatest secrets. " Y-Yami..are you..all right?" I stammered out. He continued to ignore me so I decided not to push my luck and began to leave.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
"Ryou..." I said half under my breath, half to stop him. He tuned around and looked at me with apprehension and fear. I feel unexpected remorse at the fact that I caused him to feel that way. He began to cry. I walked toward him and he cringed as I reached toward his face. I simply wiped his tears away. He looked at me in shock. " Gomen, my hikari, gomen nasai for every thing." I too began to cry, tears sliding down to my neck.  
  
*Ryou's POV*  
  
He whispers my name and I turn around only to see an odd look in his eyes. I am scared. Something flashes in his eyes with the other unidentified emotion. I begin to cry from memories of past beatings, knowing this one would somehow be different from the rest. I cringe insticntively as he reaches towards me and ....wipes away my tears. I stare at him astonished at the simple act that was so foreign from him because of its care. Then amazingly he apologizes for everything. And begins to cry. It melted the fear away. I was left wanting to do something to make everything better.  
  
*Bakura's POV*  
  
Ryou hugs me. "Don't cry! Please be happy!" I step back and ask "How can I be when the things I have done are unforgivable?" He blinks at me and replies" They are too.." I stare at him in awe. " How? After..." He smiles and says " Ashiteru, Yami."  
I am floored. Before I knew what I was doing, I returned " Ashiteru, Ryou."   
  
* Kami-sama's POV*  
  
The dark one lifted the others face to his with a loving caress as the light kissed the dark, the sun set, ending the sadness and the moon promised a bright new tomorrow.  
  
AN: yeah they were ooc. very ooc. however my fingers just kept listening to me so whats up there is ....well, there. to stay. This was my first shounen ai so please I beg of you only constructive criticism. I'll probably write a y/y fic kinda like this. yes I do realize Ryou probably acted like yuugi in a part or two. hey it fit the story. maybe not the characters. in a comedy I may stick to the character types more, but no promises. tell me what you want written and I'll attempt it. If I can't write it I"ll post it as an update somewhere.   
  
Please tell me about any Japanese errors. I am just starting to learn so please help!  
  
~Owari 


End file.
